Interview with Tamahome
by anime-fever
Summary: its all let out here life Nuriko's afterlife what thamahome things throughout the story all here read if you want to know all!!!!!


Tamahome's views

Rating Pg 13 * don't know why just is *

By:anime-fever

\By request I will continue interviews with other FY characters like in Nuriko's After life this is Tamahome's remember I have no contact with miss Watase so she still owns every thing and this is all in my mind and point of view. Enjoy!\

Anime Fever: welcome everyone we are joined today with Tamahome from Fushigi Yugi lets get started Tama

Tamahome: please don't call me that

Anime fever: sorry first question TamaHOME; in the first in counter with Miaka your in a desert what were you doing in the desert in the first place?

Tamahome: hummm now that you mention it does sound dumb of me to be in a desert for no particular reason {laughs} I was heading to  the city to get some money of course!

Anime fever: ^_^; ooooooookk  next question when you first met Miaka what did you really think of her she didn't look like a normal girl for your time? 

Tamahome: blushes you really want to know?

Anime-Fever: nods head vergersly

Tamahome: Money op! big time!

Anime-Fever and crew:Sweat drop that's reasonable and I could earnestly believe that coming from you. On ward…. What about Yui she said if it had been her you would have fallen in love with her do you think if that was the case would you have?

Tamahome: well no I don't think I would have because of her appeal towards being in the universe of the four gods . she's just to logic and bossy, and well Miaka was cutie.

Anime-fever: ok I see understandable. Maybe the fact that she wouldn't have put in the effort to finding you again as Miaka did?

Tamahome: yeah that's it ! Miaka was more willing to pursue a meaning in being brought into the story as the heroine.

Anime-Fever: next question Tamahome your views on the emperor Hotohori?

Tamahome: he's a nice guy almost like a father figure if we weren't so close in age. But basing it on a close age scale like a older brother I never had going after the same girl I often feared Miaka would leave me for His Highness, because he was clearly the better man.

Anime-fever: wow the better man you say Tama!

Tamahome: blushes well yeah the better man, he treated Miaka better that I had, sure I protected her, and made sacrifices for her. but he was their when I wasn't, he consoled her protected her from disease near death. Wile I sit with Yui on enemy grounds with my finger up my ass. Not to mention I go back to Yui when my escape is as good as mine. I have been rude and inconsiderate when Hotohori had always been kind. I'm not sure but I believe Hotohori knew about his feelings for Miaka long before I did Clearly the better man.

Anime-fever: clearly….. ok thank you for clearing that up now Nuriko His impact on you his death. Your thoughts on when he confessed being a man when he cross dressed?

Tamahome: Nuriko…..another one who was like an older brother and when I first met him when he was a "woman" I thought of him as a pest who wanted too much to fast and when I found out his real intentions well I was kinda grossed out. Then I found out he was a guy I was sickened so I never let him forget it and pull a few cracks at him once in a wile making our good friendship. When he told me about his true feelings it struck me causing me to grow up a lot and when he died…. Well I was hurt very badly like anyone else and couldn't stand it not being nicer to him it could have been me dead because he traded places to go like he knew it was going to happen.  He is just a life saver and a great person and I was glad to know him he changed me.

Anime-fever: ok Tamahome this question is going to be tough for you and I wish I didn't have to ask you but your families death did you have any regrets for not being able to protect them when you could?

Tamahome: of course I did but I knew their was no going back and how much I wanted revenge I knew it wasn't an option at the moment and the best thing I could have done is protect those close to me that survive. This event really did hurt me as you all know….. please the next question

Anime-fever: holds Tamahome's shoulders ok thank you I'm sorry for bring it up again. Tasuki the two of you met on unstable grounds because of the kodoku what are your feelings on him?

Tamahome: well he obviously held it against be being brain washed and wasn't too happy with me but he is a good guy and a great celestial warrior to be with some times like a younger brother especially after I lost my own. I believe he eventually got over our first meeting and we do become good friends in the end.

Anime-fever:nods head and smiles during the ova the two of you truly show your bond especially when Tasuki himself gets brainwashed into taking Miaka. And speaking of the ova what do you think of your new self Taka?

Tamahome: truthfully I think he's a sentimental jerk! Although I'm a sentimental jerk when it come to love and he is another version of me so what I'm saying is he'd be a more likable character of myself if he wasn't so in touch with his feelings. But he makes life happier and I can be with Miaka. So I live with it.

Anime-fever: yes ok some people agree and some don't so I think its best to leave it at that. Next question is your views on Mitsukake and Chiriko the two fairly herd about?

Tamahome: well Mits is very quite and some times you'd forget he was their and a nice noble guy. Chiriko I will never forget how he died that was one way to die right up their with Nuriko. He was an asset and a good help to the mission I don't know what we would have done without him and Chichiri.

Anime-fever: a relatively common answer. On the note of the little blue haired monk what do you think of him?

Tamahome: oh Chichiri a thousand ryo for that man's wisdom and tricks to get from one place to another. I love that Man!

Anime-fever: LOVE intimately?

Tamahome: blushes NO friendly!!!! He has always been there to help give advice and to save your ass now and then he was the true genius in strategy. 

Anime-fever: oh ok I'll live with that now final question your overall life experance in your world and miaka's?

Tamahome: a definite cultural difference and it was shocking but id rather be in no other place without Miaka by my side. Each world changed me I grew up in one and became a true man in the next now if I look back I made mistakes but without them we might not be sitting here in this situation so I have no regrets.

Anime-fever: gets up Tamahome embraces her Thanks Tama this has been a great contribution to my interviews and knowledge of you all thanks for coming.

Tamahome: no problem I was glad to meet you I admirer your work thanks for having me.

Anime-fever: blushed thanks tama-baby. Well I hope you all enjoyed my interview today see you all later!  

A\N: so how do like those beans! Well this came strait out of nowhere so if you beg to differ what tama-babe would say make your own its not like I own this story. More interviews to come see you next time Je-Ne!!!


End file.
